herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bee/Gallery
Images of Chloé Bourgeois (aka Queen Bee) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Season 1 "Dark Cupid" DC S01EP10 (307).png "The Evillustrator" The Evillustrator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png EV_S01EP08_(247).png|Chloé with Ladybug The Evillustrator - Cat Noir, Ladybug and Chloé.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 00.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 01.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 02.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 03.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 04.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 05.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 06.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 07.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 08.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 09.png The Evillustrator - Chloé, Alya and Marinette.png "Darkblade" DB S01EP12 (1060).png "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" Chloe_VS_Marinette.png|Chloé VS Marinette "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" Chloe_Ladybug.png|Chloé is saved by Ladybug "Reflekta" RK (40).png "Antibug" Chloe_Sabrina_Cosplays.png|Chloé and Sabrina, cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. Chloe_Crying.png|Chloé breaks down in tears after being ignored by Ladybug. Chloé gets akumatized.gif Antibug 2.jpeg Antibug_pic.png|Chloé as Antibug Chloé as Ladybug.gif Season 2 "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)" AudreyAndChloe.png|Chloe with her mother, Audrey Bourgeois Chloé talk.gif Chloé looking 2.png Chloé looking at the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé sees the yellow light.gif Chloé and Pollen first meet.png Chloé surprised.gif "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)" Pollen in public.png Chloé and Pollen.png Chloe transfromedv.gif Chloe transfromed 2.gif Queen Bee transformed.gif Queen_Bee_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen Bee talk 6.gif Queen Bee talk 2.gif Queen Bee call Nadja.jpeg Queen Bee in Queen Wasp.jpeg Queen Bee sad 2.jpeg Queen Bee looking.gif Queen Bee gasps.gif Queen Bee angry talk.gif Queen Bee.gif Queen Bee sad.gif Queen_Bee_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Queen Bee's heroic breakdown The Akuma inside the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen Bee Akumatized.gif Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Wasp Miracle Queen 2.jpeg Chloé crying.gif Queen Wasp - Ending Card.png "Malediktator" Chloe_Queen_Bee.png|Chloé, dressed as Queen Bee, being filmed for her presentation Queen Bee talk 5.gif Chloé as Ladybug.png ChloeAndAudrey.png|Chloé and Audrey storm in André's office as they demand him to move away from Paris Chloé sad 2.gif Chloe_Bourgeois_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Chloé's second heroic breakdown Chloé sad.gif Chloé sad 3.gif Chloé sad 4.gif Chloé grabs the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé hold the Bee Miraculous.gif 2018-10-16.png|Chloé's heroic smile Queen Bee and Ladybug running 2.gif Queen Bee and Ladybug running.gif Queen Bee talk 3.gif Queen Bee sad.jpeg Queen Bee sad.png Queen_Bee_and_Ladybug_ready_for_fights_Malediktator.jpeg Queen_Bee_kick.jpeg Queen Bee and Ladybug in night.png Queen Bee surprised.gif Queen Bee and Ladybug ready for fight Malediktator.gif Queen Bee attacked Malediktator.gif Queen Bee throws her father’s slash.gif Queen Bee transformed back into Chloé.gif Chloé and Pollen (1).png Chloé looking.gif Chloé smiles.gif Malediktator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png|"Pound It!" Malediktator - Ending Card.png "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)" Chloe gets the Bee Miraculous.gif Catalyst - Header Image.jpg|The French Superhero Team "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)" Queen Bee in S2E25.gif MA (23).png MA (38).png MA (40).png Queen Bee talk.gif MA (49).png MA (55).png Queen Bee in Mayura 2.jpeg Queen Bee looking scared.jpeg Scarlet_Queen_Wasp.png|Chloé as Scarlet Queen Wasp MA (494).png Queen Bee in Mayura.jpeg MA (499).png Queen Bee season 2 2.jpeg Queen Bee season 2.jpeg Queen Bee and Cat Noir.gif Miraculous superheroes ready for attacked Hawk Moth.gif MA (498).png Queen Bee and her teams.gif Queen Bee and her teams 2.gif MA (586).png Mayura (Hereo's Day - Part 2) - Ending Card.png Season 3 Miraculer Chloé with her Bee Signal.gif Chloé sets up her Bee Signal.jpeg Chloé sighs.jpeg Lila whisper Chloé.jpeg Chloé dancing.gif Chloé sad and Lila laughing.jpeg Chloé Akumatized.gif Chloé Akumatized 2.gif Chloé_ticks_Sabrina.jpeg Chloé_and_Sabrina_looking_in_Miraculer.jpeg Chloé with the Bee Miraculous.jpeg Queen Bee in Miraculer.jpeg Queen_Bee_vs_Mayura_fighting.gif Queen Bee talk 4.gif Queen Bee vs Mayura.gif Queen_Bee_looking_in_Miraculer.jpeg Queen_Bee_looking_mad.jpeg Miraculer ending.png Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1) Chloé looking in Heart Hunter.jpeg Hawk Moth and Chloé.jpg Chloé and Pollen.jpg Queen Bee akumatized in Heart Hunter.jpeg Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Miracle Queen.jpeg|Chloé as Miracle Queen Queen_Bee_mad_talk_in_Miracle_Queen.gif Queen_Bee_evil_laughs.jpeg Queen Bee angry.gif Others The_Heroes'_Day_3.jpg|Queen Bee with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace 583F375A-2939-4C43-AB39-C7B82B6374F7.png Category:Galleries